


Lesson Learned

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Edging, F/F, Fingering, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Piper squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get her breathing under control. If she could do at least that, she might actually stand a chance.Even as she thought it, she knew she was wrong. There was no beating Melinda May. She’d made the mistake of presuming she could do that once and saying it aloud. In front of others, no less.
Relationships: Melinda May/Agent Piper
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> May/Piper for day 20. 
> 
> Today's Kinktober prompt: edging

Piper squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get her breathing under control. If she could do at least that, she might actually stand a chance. 

Even as she thought it, she knew she was wrong. There was no beating Melinda May. She’d made the mistake of presuming she could do that once and saying it aloud. In front of others, no less. 

Just when she thought she might stand a chance, Piper felt fingers press in against her once more, those dexterous fingers finding her clit and pressing a tight circle around that erect nub as she leaned in to nibble at her earlobe. Just like that, May had her back on overload, her entire body shuddering as a result. 

She was dimly aware that this was insane. May hadn’t even gotten her clothing off. All it had taken were a few kisses to render her speechless, then those talented fingers slipping beneath the band of her training pants and into her panties to feel how wet she was already. The low chuckle and knowing smile that May had unleashed on her then had sent Piper through the roof. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she sighed, her eyes slipping shut once more. She could feel her climax creeping up on her and set her teeth in her lower lip, hoping against hope that if she could just stay silent enough, maybe May wouldn’t notice…

Piper groaned in frustration when she felt May’s hand pull out of her pants and outright whimpered at the loss of her body heat when she stepped away entirely. Still feeling boneless, she let the wall hold her weight as she forced her eyes open to find May watching her. There was the barest hint of a smirk lingering on her lips, and Piper knew in that minute that she’d gladly do whatever was asked of her, so long as she kept looking at her just like that. 

“Still think you can do this?”

The arched brow that was delivered along with the line was nearly as devastating, and Piper couldn’t help but let out a sheepish chuckle. This was definitely payback for that then. She could handle that. Easily. 

“Absolutely,” she said, her lips pulling into a slight smirk. “I can absolutely do May.”

There was a long beat and for a split second, Piper thought she’d overplayed her hand. A vein of panic worked through her at the thought that May would leave her wet and wanting, but thankfully it was shortlived. May stepped back in against her side, her mouth teasing at her earlobe, and slipped her hand back into her pants. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

The warm wash of her breath over her skin caused gooseflesh to breakout and Piper felt her nipples tighten inside her sports bra in response. May slipped her fingers back beneath her clothing, but this time instead of only touching her clit, she slipped two fingers inside her and gave them an experimental pump. Piper moaned softly at the sensation of being stretched ever so slightly and the fact that May’s fingers were brushing perfectly over her g-spot. After the way she’d been teasing her for the better part of the last hour, she was so close to breaking. 

“I want you to come, Piper.” 

Her fingers sped up, the heel of her palm pressing in against her abused clit as her arousal leaked out of her. She just knew that her panties were ruined, and if May kept this up much longer she’d need to throw out these training tights, too. 

Piper resolved herself to buying a whole new wardrobe. It was a small price to pay for pleasure this profound. 

“Come for me, Piper. Now.”

She came with a hoarse shout that May quickly muffled with a kiss, swallowing down her sounds of pleasure as her sex clenched around her fingers. She kept her fingers moving, prolonging the waves of pleasure rolling through her until it was clear that her body could take no more. Only then did May let her down gently, carefully removing her hand from her sex and pressing careful busses to her neck and cheek before drawing her into a lingering kiss. 

It was as sweet a kiss as the orgasm had been intense, and Piper felt herself being drawn along with it as she sought more. 

“So, Piper, are we going to have any more slips in front of trainees again?”

Piper opened her eyes to meet May’s and smiled at her as she shook her head. “No, ma’am, no more slips. I promise. May.”

“Good,” she said as she turned to leave the training room, “because I’d hate to have to teach you a lesson. Again.”

Piper simply watched her go, her mind already working on just what she’d need to do to earn her next private lesson. 


End file.
